My World
by Cat e Dan
Summary: Antigo amor ou novo amor, qual vencera? Todos vampiros! POV Edward
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I  
Decisão Dificil**

Sentado na minha cama vi o amanhecer. Uma das mais maravilhosas visões para mim. Porem era um dos mais tristes também. Significava que um novo dia da minha estupenda e maravilhosa existência _eterna _ia começar. Hum como hei-de dizer isto? Eu sou um vampiro. Directo e frontal. Como eu sou. O meu nome é Edward Cullen e vivo numa casa com mais seis vampiros. A minha "mãe" Esme, o meu "pai" Carlisle, e os meus "irmãos", Jasper, Alice, Rosalie e Emmet. Todos eles foram transformados pelos respectivos companheiros, isto é, Alice foi transformada por Jazz, Emmet por Rosalie e Esme por Carlisle. Emmet e Jasper foram transformados por Carlisle, que foi transformado por um vampiro desconhecido que era velho e fraco. Eu fui transformado pelo meu cunhado, Jasper. Calma! Não, não sou gay! Há cinco anos eu e a minha irmã, Alice, vínhamos de carro para uma festa em casa de um amigo meu. Éramos um grupo grande, porém tínhamo-nos dividido por carros. No meu ia eu, Ali e a minha namorada da altura, Tanya. Eu ia um pouco bêbado, mas como o veiculo era meu insisti em conduzir, eu sou mesmo muito teimoso. A minha irmã estava cheia de medo, ela sempre teve algo que gostávamos de chamar de pressentimentos. Ela parecia que sabia que alguma coisa ia acontecer nessa noite. E aconteceu. Nós estávamos bem e num segundo eu perdi o controle do carro, só me lembro de ir contra um grande camião e ver o carro a rodar até a uma vala junto à estrada e ali parou. Depois disso devo ter desmaiado. Porque passado algum tempo comecei a sentir um fogo estranho a queimar-me por dentro. Lembro-me de pensar que o carro estava a arder e eu com ele. E eu só gritava o nome da minha querida irmã. Quando o fogo tremendo que me corroía chegou ao meu coração, senti uma dor extremamente aguda como se me tivessem espetado uma faca e então tudo ficou calmo e "normal". Quando acordei era esta criatura estranha e saída de um filme de terror que sou hoje. Não queria acreditar quando me contaram. Eu não queria ser aquilo! Preferia ter morrido. Acho eu. Eu nunca acreditei na existência de seres sobrenaturais ate me transformar num deles. E eu era um monstro. Apesar de ser muito controlado, eu nunca podia estar demasiado perto de um humano. Quando perguntei porque me tinham transformado, Jasper contou-me.

_Mas porque é que me transformaram nisto? – perguntei quase gritando, percebendo que de alguma forma os magoava. Mas eu queria saber! Eu tinha esse direito!  
__- Porque a tua irmã me pediu. – disse Jasper que ate agora se tinha mantido calado. Como se carrega-se um sentimento de culpa.  
__- Ahm? – perguntei confuso. Ele também tinha transformado Alice. Mas segundo eu sabia e pelo que ela se lembrava tínhamos ficado inconscientes mais ou menos na mesma altura. Se assim fosse ela não teria falado com ele! Ou teria?  
__- Quando eu vos encontrei vocês estavam os dois fracos. Porem ambos vivos. Tu estavas inconsciente, mas ela ainda estava acordada. E quando os seus olhos encontraram os meus, em vez dela sentir medo, ela sorriu. E pediu-me que te salvasse e depois desmaiou. Eu queria fazer o que ela me tinha pedido mas os seus olhos verdes tinham-me deixado louco. Mesmo naquele momento de desespero. – Que vampiro maluco! Apaixonar-se num acidente de carro! E pela minha irmã! Ele que tivesse cuidado. – Portanto eu tirei-vos aos dois do carro e transformei-vos ali mesmo. Antes que o veneno começasse a fazer efeito levei-os para a floresta que ficava a poucos metros dali. Depois telefonei aos meus irmãos para me irem ajudar a trazer-vos para casa. – finalizou ele com uma voz muito calma. Parecia não me querer assustar. Como se eu me fosse assustar com aquela amostra de gente! De repente lembrei-me de uma coisa muito importante.  
__- E Tanya? Porque não a salvas-te? – perguntei novamente quase gritando.  
__Agora foi a vez dele olhar confuso para mim. Acho bem ele parar de se fazer de parvo comigo.  
__- Que Tanya? – perguntou com um ar mais que confuso.  
__- A minha namorada! Que estava no carro connosco! – gritei com as mãos no ar. Nós não namorávamos há muito tempo. Cerca de cinco meses mas mesmo assim eu gostava muito dela. E ela sabia seduzir-me e agradar-me. Éramos muito amigos. Mas principalmente à noite, se é que me entendem…Eu simplesmente não lhe resistia. E com o tempo eu tinha aprendido a amá-la do meu jeito. E ela amava-me. Parece que agora nunca iria ter oportunidade de lhe dizer como era importante para mim.  
__- Não estava mais ninguém no carro para além de vocês. – disse ele muito calmo. Aquela calma toda estava a começar a irritar-me profundamente.  
__- Mas tinha de estar! – exclamei muito exaltado. Ele não respondeu e eu sentei-me no sofá com as mãos na cabeça desesperado.  
__- Só se tiver saltado pela janela quando o carro capotou. – disse a minha irmã num sussurro. Ela até agora tinha-se mantido de mão dada com o Jasper e completamente calada.  
__- É uma hipótese. – disse Jazz.  
__- Amanhã voltaremos lá para verificar. – disse Carlisle. Eu sabia que não estavam nem um pouco convencidos com aquela teoria. Apenas estavam a tentar confortar-me.  
__Eu acenei com a cabeça. Levantei-me e Alice levantou-se também. Eu queria sair dali, precisava. Para além disso eles não nos deveriam querer ali. Já tinham formado a sua própria família.  
__- Eu sei que não queres. – disse Esme, pronunciando-se pela primeira vez. Tocou-me no ombro. – Mas nós gostávamos muito que ficassem. Que fizessem parte da nossa família. Que fosse mais dois Cullen. – disse com um sorriso muito doce. Eu só me lembrava se o ter visto no rosto da minha mãe quando era mais pequeno. Ela havia morrido há oito anos. E o meu pai tinha ficado desesperado e passado a viver para o trabalho.  
__Olhei para Alice. Os seus olhos embora vermelhos estavam lindos. E suplicavam. Eu não conseguia dizer que não.  
__- Está bem nós ficamos. – disse tentando sorrir o mais que conseguia. Vi Alice dar pulinhos de alegria e jogar-se em cima de mim. Abraçou-me muito forte. De seguida largou-me e foi a correr abraçar o seu novo amor. Beijaram-se apaixonadamente. Olhei para eles, ela estava feliz. Não pude deixar de sorrir. De seguida a minha nova mãe abraçou-me. O seu calor era reconfortante. Deu-me um beijo na face e afastou-se.__ Bem vindo à família. – disse Carlisle abraçando-me.  
__- Bem vindo Edward. – disse Rose ao dar-me um beijo na bochecha. Tive a sensação que se estava a fazer a mim. Mas devia ser só impressão. Afinal ela tinha Emmet.  
__- Já és um Cullen puto! – exclamou Emm ao apertar-me a mão. Puto?! Mas com quem é que ele pensava que estava a falar?! Já ia ver. Apertei a sua mão com toda a força que conseguia. Não acreditava que com aqueles músculos todos eu conseguisse fazer grande coisa. No entanto ele gemeu de dor. Agarrou-se à mão e começou a rogar-me pragas.  
__- Maldito recém-nascido! – ouvi-o exclamar num sussurro.  
__Sorri para mim mesmo._

Eu adoro a minha família, mas eu não queria ser isto. Nem queria que a minha irmã fosse. Todos os dias me culpo por aquilo que somos agora. E Tanya. Voltamos lá no dia seguinte mas nem sinal dela. Foi como se nunca lá tivesse estado. Mas eu sabia que tinha. Como sabia que a culpa era toda minha. Depois de me ter feito um Cullen, a minha nova família explicou-nos que não matava humanos, apenas animais. Eram "vegetarianos". Era isso que eu e a minha irmã tinha-mos de ser para fazer parte da família. Nós aceitamos. Porque também não queríamos ser assassinos. Passado uns meses da minha transformação fomos visitar uma outra família como nós. Eu sou o mais rápido de todos e portanto cheguei lá primeiro. Porém uma das fêmeas quando não me reconheceu tentou atacar-me. Dando-me choques. Mas não conseguiu. Foi nesse dia que descobrimos o meu dom. Eu consigo formar uma espécie de barreira invisível, "um escudo", em torno de mim e de quem eu quiser, impedindo "ataques" à minha mente. Só não consigo proteger o físico. Não sou o único. Kate a tal fêmea, dá choques, a minha irmã Alice prevê o futuro, porém, só consegue ver as decisões depois de as pessoas as tomarem, e elas podem mudar, portanto como dizem o futuro é incerto. E o seu namorado sente todas as emoções à sua volta e pode controlá-las. Eu sei é muito estranho. Aberrações no meio de aberrações. Enfim que se há-de fazer? Eu confesso que me sentia um bocado à parte às vezes. Principalmente quando todos estavam num clima romântico e a beijarem-se e a fazerem sei lá mais o que. E eu ali no meio. Não dava mesmo para dizer: _"Desculpem importam-se de parar com as lambidelas porque eu não quero assistir a coisas indecentes?". _Por isso eu passava a maior parte do meu tempo no meu quarto a ler, a ouvir ou a tocar musica no meu piano. Fui interrompido por um cheiro muito doce que se aproximava do meu quarto. A minha querida irmã.  
- Posso? – perguntou ela colocando a cabeça por entre a abertura da porta.  
- Diz lá duende. – disse eu fechando o livro que estava a ler. Ela era muito pequenina, daí a alcunha. O seu cabelo era preto como o do nosso pai biológico. E estava espetado em todas as direcções. Era magra e tinha ficado ainda mais linda depois de se ter transformado. Os seus olhos eram dourados como todos na família e parecia uma fada quando sorria. E uma bailarina quando andava.  
- Não me chames isso. – disse entrando e colocando a língua de fora – Tive uma visão. – disse séria sentando-se na minha cama de pernas cruzadas.  
- Sim… - disse impaciente. Ela contava-me sempre as suas visões e às vezes eram bem engraçadas.  
- Calma cusco! – exclamou enquanto parecia amuar, mas logo olhou para mim a sorrir – Vou ter uma cunhada! E ela é tão linda! – exclamou com um sorriso que parecia rasgar a sua cara.  
Lembram-se de eu ter dito que as visões dela era quase sempre engraçadas? Esqueçam! Alice é completamente louca e eu devia interná-la num manicómio! Cunhada? Mas onde é que ela tinha batido com a cabeça? Em algo muito duro de certeza!  
- Alice, tu sentes-te bem? – perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha.  
Ela ficou confusa a olhar para mim.  
- Claro que sim! Dahh Edward hello vampira! – exclamou apontando para si mesma, mas depois voltou a ficar confusa – Mas porque perguntas? – perguntou curiosa.  
- Porque estás a delirar! – exclamei como se fosse obvio – Tu já tens uma cunhada! Chama-se Rosalie e sim é bem bonita por sinal. – expliquei como se ela fosse uma criança de cinco anos. Era o que às vezes parecia e era o que seria para mim _eternamente.  
_Ela rolou os olhos.  
- Tu para um vampiro és de compreensão a carvão! – exclamou com as mãos no ar.  
Pronto era oficial, ela tinha de ser internada e já.  
- Tu não estás a dizer coisa com coisa e eu é que sou a carvão?! – perguntei ironicamente.  
Ela respirou fundo como se precisasse disso.  
- Idiota. Tu é que me vais arranjar uma nova cunhada! – exclamou.  
O meu queixo caiu.  
- Como assim? – perguntei quase que entusiasmado. Ela via-me com uma mulher? E bonita ainda por cima?  
Ela sorriu maliciosamente.  
- Ah então agora já não estou maluca? – perguntou ironicamente, rolei os olhos – Eu não sei como nem quando a vais encontrar. Só te vi a encontrá-la. E tu a transformá-la. – disse quase num sussurro e baixando o olhar.  
-Eu?! – exclamei abismado. Eu nunca iria transformar uma pessoa numa coisa como eu. Nunca! Não quando nem eu aceitava o que era. – Deves estar enganada Alice, eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas. – disse voltando a colocar o meu livro no colo.  
- Porque Edward? – perguntou mordendo o lábio.  
- Porque eu nunca transformaria alguém num monstro. – disse sem a olhar nos olhos. Sabia que ela baixara a cabeça e brincava com a colcha da minha cama.  
- Não fales assim mano. – pediu com uma voz de choro.  
- Mana, - disse colocando o livro ao meu lado e fazendo-a olhar-me nos olhos – tu sabes o que eu sinto em relação ao que somos. Nunca escondi isso de ninguém. Eu nunca seria capaz de fazer o mesmo a uma pessoa que o Jazz nos fez a nós. – repeti o que já lhe tinha dito muitas vezes. Sabia que a magoava, mas eu não lhe podia mentir.  
- Sabes que ele não teve escolha. Fui eu que lhe pedi. – disse num sussurro. Nós já tínhamos tido esta conversa tantas vezes.  
- Eu não o culpo. Sei que não teve outra opção. – disse muito suavemente. E não o culpava mesmo. A culpa era exclusivamente de uma pessoa, e essa pessoa era _eu._ Se eu não tivesse sido irresponsável o suficiente para conduzir bêbado. Para ter provocado um acidente que me podia ter morto a mim e à minha irmã, e que fez desaparecer a única mulher que tinha começado a amar.  
- Então não a vais transformar? – perguntou ainda apreensiva.  
- Não, não vou Ali. – respondi tratando-a pelo apelido.  
- Okay. – disse levantando-se, mas eu podia ver que ela não estava convencida. Não liguei e voltei a pegar no meu livro novamente.  
- Edward – ela chamou já junto à porta, olhei para a minha irmã mais nova – e se ela estivesse a morrer? – perguntou saindo em seguida sem me dar tempo para responder.

A morrer? Não! Nunca! Eu não seria capaz! Ou seria? Abanei a cabeça. Eu tinha de esquecer aquele assunto. Qual era a probabilidade de eu me deparar com uma rapariga linda às portas da morte? Uma num milhão! Mas com a minha sorte macaca, eu bem que podia começar a pensar em trancar-me em casa para sempre. Até que não era má ideia…Edward! Orienta-te! Estás a enlouquecer. Tentei voltar a concentrar-me no livro no meu colo. Mas não consegui. Porque é que Alice me tinha de ter dito aquilo?! Grrrr Ás vezes tinha vontade de matá-la! Atirei com o livro à parede fazendo uma mossa. Que bonito! Agora era só esperar que Esme visse aquilo, para eu ouvir um enorme sermão. Deitei-me na cama com o braço por debaixo da cabeça e fechei os olhos. Eu sei que não podia dormir, mas assim conseguia relaxar. Eu frequentava o 12ºano da escola de Forks, eu tinha sido transformado com 19 anos mas dava para aparentar 18. Não conseguia-mos fingir durante muito tempo. Porém era o suficiente para ficarmos alguns anos no mesmo sitio. Alice tinha sido com 17 anos por isso frequentava o 11ºano juntamente com o namorado. Os outros já não estavam na escola. Supostamente frequentavam a universidade. Na verdade Rose e Emmet passavam a vida a viajar, a casar e a fazer outras coisas que não interessavam a ninguém. Carlisle trabalhava como médico no hospital da cidade, e Esme era uma espécie de decoradora e restauradora.  
- Edward? – ouvi uma voz na porta.  
- Sim Rosalie? – respondi sentando-me e dirigindo-me à pessoa que agora entrava no meu quarto.  
- Alice disse…ou melhor ordenou que descesses para irmos às compras! – disse ela com uma voz muito animada.  
Mulheres…vai-se lá entender o que têm com a roupa. Mas quando a minha irmã mete uma coisa na cabeça é melhor fazer o que ela quer. Para uma pessoa tão pequenina ela consegue ser bem mazinha.  
- Okay. – disse resignado e saímos ambos do quarto.  
Os meus irmãos estavam todos na sala à nossa espera. Que bonito! Uma saída de casais e o emplastro aqui no meio.  
- Alice – disse dirigindo-me à minha irmã que estava aos beijos com Jasper. Eles não tinham um quarto?! Ela olhou para mim. – eu não preciso de ir. Confio plenamente no teu bom gosto. – disse sorrindo abertamente. Um bocadinho de graxa faz sempre bem.  
Ela sorriu para mim falsamente. Lá se foram as minhas esperanças.  
- Eu sei que tenho bom gosto Edward e também sei que confias em mim. Mas não vais ficar aqui sozinho a hibernar naquele quarto. – disse ela.  
- Mas maninha… - comecei mas ela olhou para mim com um olhar ameaçador.  
- Não vou ter que te obrigar pois não Edward Masen Cullen? – perguntou com um tom de voz que metia medo a qualquer um. Não valia a pena contrariá-la. Já tínhamos chegado à parte em que ela dizia o meu nome todo e isso nunca era bom sinal.  
Suspirei contrariado. Ela dirigiu-se para a garagem e todos a seguimos.  
- Isso mesmo respeitar a maninha. – disse Emmet a gargalhar ao meu lado.  
Eu fulminei-o com o olhar. As suas gargalhadas pararam imediatamente. Sorri para mim.  
- Ele consegue ser assustador! – resmungou para si enquanto entrava no seu jipe.  
- Eu vou no meu Volvo. – disse abrindo o meu carro.  
Alice preparou-se para resmungar e obrigar-me a ir com eles no jipe de Emmet, mas eu parei-a.  
- Ao menos isto Alice! – disse e entrei no meu automóvel.

Ela amuou e sentou-se junto ao namorado. Ao menos assim não iria fazer de apêndice no meio dos casalinhos fofinhos. Isto soou um bocado gay.  
Coloquei um dos meus cd's de músicas originais.  
Eu e o meu irmão fomos a fazer corridas até Port Angeles, excedendo sempre a velocidade de limite. Claro que eu ganhei. Eu sou bom eu sei. Chegamos ao centro comercial em menos de uma hora.  
- Se aquele velho não se tivesse atravessado à minha frente eu tinha ganho! – ouvi-o resmungar enquanto entravamos em mais de uma das milhares de lojas todas iguais.  
- Pois, pois Emmet. – dizia Rosalie enquanto via um top minúsculo vermelho.  
Ele bufou.  
- Acho que o vou comprar e levá-lo amanha para a escola. – disse ela admirando-o.  
O marido olhou para ela de boca aberta.  
- ROSALIE CULLEN! – gritou ele. Eu sentei-me num banco que estava ali perto. Isto estava a tornar-se muito interessante.  
Ela sobressaltada deu um salto.  
- Para de gritar! Estou mesmo ao teu lado! – ordenou ela olhando para ele – Que foi? – perguntou ela.  
- O que foi?! – perguntou ele sarcástico – Tu nunca vais usar isso em lugar nenhum que não seja o nosso quarto! – ordenou ele com uma voz muito grossa.  
Ui se eu bem conheço a minha querida cunhada…  
- O que?! Tu não me dás ordens Emmet Cullen! – gritou ela.  
Vi o meu irmão encolher-se todo. Não era só eu que podia ser assustador. Resolvi sair dali, aquilo estava a tornar-se demasiado intimo para mim. Eles continuaram a discutir. Mas no fim foi Rose que acabou por vencer, é ela ganha sempre, e comprou o seu top vermelho. Agora se ela o iria levar para a escola só o futuro o diria.  
Mas pela cara de Alice de gozo, eu acho que ela iria. Ia ser um dia divertido.

Depois de três horas naquele sitio infernal conseguimos convencer as minhas queridas irmãs a vir embora. Aleluia! Saímos de lá todos com mais de dez sacos nos braços cada um. Elas eram mesmo umas maníacas das compras. Coitados dos namorado e marido delas. Seguimos para casa desta vez sem corridas. Assim que nos aproximamos de casa senti o cheiro dos meus pais. Estavam em casa, sorri. Oh não! Eu não tinha arranjado a mossa na parede do meu quarto. Podia ser que Esme não tivesse reparado. Entramos em casa e pousamos os sacos na sala.  
- EDWARD! – gritou a minha mãe do meu quarto. Pronto lá se iam as minhas esperanças.  
- Hum Alice – chamei a minha irmã – Eu vou até Seattle e não tenho hora para voltar. Fui. – disse muito rápido mas sabendo que ela me tinha entendido. Corri até ao meu carro e acelerei dali para fora. Decidi ir mesmo até à cidade. Depois de uma hora a andar de carro, resolvi estacionar e ir dar uma volta a pé antes de voltar para casa. Esperava-me um sermão daqueles. Ia a passar por uma das zonas mais problemáticas da cidade. Para mim não, claro. Para os humanos já não se podia dizer o mesmo. De repente ouvi um tiro. Com a minha super audição consegui logo ver de onde tinha vindo. Sem pensar dirigi-me para lá na minha velocidade vampírica.  
Estava uma rapariga morena, deitada no chão e um homem com o que devia ser a bolsa da menina na mão e uma arma apontada à dona da mala. Deixei os meus dentes de fora e comecei a dirigir-me para ele. Ele ia arrepender-se. Não sei porque mas tive uma necessidade inevitável de a proteger. O homem olhou para mim aterrorizado. Achava bem que ele estivesse assim. Porque o que eu lhe iria fazer não seria nada meigo. Cheguei junto a eles. Ela tinha levado um tiro bem junto ao coração, não iria resistir. Olhei para ele que começou a correr. Preparei-me para ir atrás dele.  
- Por favor fica comigo. – pediu uma voz rouca, pertencia à rapariga quase morta, olhei-a com pena e baixei-me para lhe agarrar a mão, ficamos ali uns segundos – Obrigado. – disse ela e ficou inconsciente. Eu coloquei os meus dedos no seu pescoço. Ainda tinha pulsação embora muito fraca. Eu não a podia deixar morrer! Uma dor percorreu-me o coração morto. Mas porque é que eu estava assim? Nem a conhecia. E ela estava a morrer, não daria tempo de a levar para o hospital. Só havia uma solução. Não eu não podia! Eu não a iria transformar num monstro como eu!  
Que é que eu fazia?! As palavras da minha irmã ecoaram na minha cabeça.

"…_e se ela estivesse a morrer?"_

_

* * *

_

**Nova FIC!  
POV Do Edward! :D**

**Esperemos que gostem!**

**Queremos muitas, muitas review's!**

**:D**

**A Hate e Love esta a concorrer para o oscar de fic's do Frutto proibido, para votarem teem o link no perfil!  
E a fic Anoitecer ta a ser traduzida para ingles, tambem o link no perfil!**


	2. Aviso

Olá,

Pedimos desculpa por não termos postado mais, mas a fic **NÃO** está abandonada!  
Simplesmente com o final do ano lectivo eu e a Daniela temos tido exames e trabalhos quase todos os dias.

Mal este pesadelo, chamado escola, acabe nos returnamos à fic a todo o vapor.  
Espero que compreendem e que não nos abandonem =)

Beijos,  
Cat e Dan


End file.
